


End of the World

by Seblainer



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: AU, Deathfic, F/M, Future Fic, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peyton and his daughter die, it feels like the end of the world to Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.

Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Title: End of the World  
Characters: Lucas and Peyton, with mentions of Sawyer  
Pairing: Leyton  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, Future fic, Death fic.  
Summary: When Peyton and his daughter die, it feels like the end of the world to Lucas.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to all readers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.

*End of the World*

Lucas walked into his house, slamming the door of with all his might. Today should never have happened. Hell, their deaths a week ago never should have happened as well.

Peyton, his beautiful wife was dead. She was buried in the Tree Hill Cemetery along with their daughter Sawyer, rotting away while he was stuck here.

He was never going to hold his wife again or comfort her when she was sad and it killed him inside. He was also never going to meet his daughter, the daughter he and Peyton had wanted more than anything and it wasn't fair. It felt like the end of the world to Lucas, to know that his family was gone and was never coming back.

As he walked into what would have been Sawyer's bedroom, he paused in the doorway as he stared at everything he and his wife had done to prepare for the birth of their daughter they would both never meet.

A tear escaped his eye and he didn't bother to brush it away. There was no point. He had lost everything and now Lucas had to find a way to go on living even though he didn't want to.

The end.


End file.
